


Last Night

by lovima



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Frottage, M/M, over two thousand words of deluxe old man action, whole two different measurements of length used
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 12:22:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5665930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovima/pseuds/lovima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Netero asks Zeno a favor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Night

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to thank all the people that were aware of me writing this and did not stop me.

'There is favour I have asked for,'' Netero said snatching the bottle out of Zeno's grasp. 'I would be grateful for it now, as you aware' He stopped right behind the other man placing a firm hand on his shoulder.'It is possible that I may not return from this mission.' The gesture would have been considered as something between old friends if the hand hand not slid up his shoulder and the fingers dipped under his collar. Zeno tensed and straightened his back, his hands were no longer behind his back instead they hovered at his front uncertainly. As if the situation had only become real to him at that exact moment. There where moments like this that the chairman truly enjoyed making the other man feel anxious like this,whenever others would consider it rude, he liked to think he was the only one that could get such a reaction from the assassin.  
He waited patiently feeling the pulse on Zeno's neck quicken with each passing second which was something that was completely opposite to his outer image, he looked so calm and collected which was a skill that the older man envied. He stepped even closer making sure to ghost his hand along the length of the assassin's waist coming to rest on his hip with a much firmer grip. This elected more of a response with the smaller man's breath slipping out of beat for just a split second which both of them noticed, he loosened his hold on the hip, curious, yet the other man did not step away or move closer to him.  
Netero still wasn't sure why the other man had agreed to this, maybe it was sheer innocence that made him agree to 'have him for one night'. Maybe it was because the assassin didn't have anything to do or maybe the assignment did not appeal to him as dangerous at all. The Zoldycks were strange people.  
He hooked his fingers underneath the collar and gently tugged wrapping his other arm fully around the other man bringing them together. Zeno made no noise but he could feel him tense even more through the expensive fabric of his clothes. He smelt of high end perfume and soap, something that Netero took note of. As the chairman looked over the other man's shoulder, his eyes caught a tapestry featuring a great golden dragon, a symbol he has seen countless times throughout the castle. He had to remember that this man was unpredictable just like the creature he represented, he would have to move slow and gently coax him into submission. Maybe he was not expecting this at all, maybe it was a surprise to the old assassin that he had in fact agreed to coitus, not a night of drinking like he seemed to have assumed. If that was the case this could prove dangerous, but Netero was a man that liked challenges. Of course they could drink after, Netero hummed to himself making Zeno shudder, a first real reaction of the night. Up close he could feel his aura, powerful and alive right under his fingertips.  
'I assume our agreement still stands?' He said in a low voice, his lips right behind the smaller one's ear. He didn't wait for a reply, instead he pressed his mouth against the delicate skin there. He let his thumb run over the pulse and along the curve of his neck and shoulder. He stopped him movement when the other man shifted in his grasp, his head turned to look him in the eye. Netero saw uncertainty there as well as something else he couldn't really deduce at the moment. He wasn't sure if that made him pleased or not, maybe he it was a mistake to be so forward, as far as he new the Zoldycks were not openly affectionate people.  
'You can stop being so gentle with me,' He mumbled,'I know what you are really about.' sounding as unsure as he looked. If this was a hint to get Netero's hands off him it was not going to work, he has already set his plans and that did not include a lonely night. 'And of course the agreement still stands, I am a man of my word.' He continued turning around to fully face the taller individual, the hand around his hip sliding to the small of his back. Their eyes met and Netero couldn't help but to notice the pink tint colouring the other man's cheeks, his set jaw and the way he was almost standing on his tiptoes as if to intimidate him, such a attempt would be futile and therefore was almost comical. He could not help but laugh, making the other glare at him.  
'What is so funny?' He grumbled, still obviously uncomfortable with the direction the night was taking, he didn't blame him. Nothing could be done about that through, slowly, as if approaching a wild animal he brought his hand to tilt his head up a bit. The gesture must have been too tentative as Zeno scoffed and pulled away, braking the eye contact to stare with great intensity at something in the dark corner of the room. He tried to move away but Netero held on tighter. Personally he was enjoying the challenge, he was a patient man and whenever the assassin was doing this on purpose or not was beyond him. But he was close, even with the looming possibility that the assassin would outright refuse his advances.  
He had expected this as he knew the amount of pride the elite man always carried himself with, he was something expensive and rare, something that hunters like him spent a lifetime trying to understand. It was amusing to see a man of such tough exterior so worked up over a bit of touching, or maybe, Netero mused, this reaction was only reserved for him.  
'I am sorry if I offended you' he atoned, 'I don't think that treating you roughly would have shown much respect.' He was right of course, the shorter man knew it too.  
Zeno scoffed again 'Just get it over and done with.' He grumbled after another few tense seconds, glaring at the chairman's grin that had now erupted on his face.  
Zeno opened his mouth again to say something else but was too late as he found his mouth occupied with someone else's. His hands finally came up to rest on the taller one's shoulders trying to pull him down, his kiss was just as collected and precise as Netero had imagined it to be, both rough and careful as he nipped at his lower lip when the chairman cupped his face again. His fingers tightened and dug into the assassin's hip as he pulled him close as the kiss became much more intimate. He tasted sweet and heavy just like the feel of his aura which the more skilled individual could sense growing thicker around them.  
Zeno purred at the extra contact as he finally relaxed in the older man's embrace with his hand wrapping securely around Netero's neck. He broke the kiss eventually leaning back to admire the other man as he got his breath back to normal, the kiss must have broken something inside of him as the uncertainly from earlier was gone replaced by a glint of purpose. He waited for the earlier conversation to begin again only to have the Zoldyck walk right past him, silent as a shadow, straight to a door that by the looks of it led to a lavishly furnished bedroom.  
He turned around to just in time for the smaller man give him a quizzical look, raising one eyebrow as he stood in the open doorway, the light from behind him making his face difficult to read 'I assume that you will be joining me?' he asked with the smallest smile pulling at the corners of his lips which did not go unnoticed. It was Netero's turn to stay silent as he followed the assassin, as soon as he entered he felt a hand on his back guide him deeper into the room. It was mostly dark, just like the most of the mansion this room was underground but he could make out shapes of furniture as his eyes got adjusted to the dark. There was a click and a warm light illuminated the room, he sensed the other man behind him.  
He waited for the other man to move in front of him before he leaned down to kiss him again. He seemed more eager this time as Netero backed him up to the edge of the mattress carefully so that the other man didn't fall, with one firm arm wrapped around his waist he coaxed him onto the bed and crawled over on top of the smaller individual with his head heavy with lust and the thick haze of the assassin's aura. Zeno gave him a strange look, somewhere between hunger and something raw and predator-like that made Netero forget to smile,or do anything actually,he was momentarily frozen in place confused by his own hesitation. He realised that he needed to take control, otherwise he could end up biting off a bit more than he could chew.  
'Well?' His voice was different, deeper and smoother, its seemed to break the spell as Netero could move again choosing to slide one hand underneath the other man's tunic. He lowered his head, pressing his lips right above a sharp collarbone eliciting the smallest sound out of the man below him. He heard assassin complain about something to with his hands being too cold but ignored him, the would warm up eventually. His calloused hand caressed the sensitive sides feeling the heat and hard muscle of his body without the layers of clothing covering it up. Zeno squirmed underneath him impatiently and arched into his touch, shifting his head to the side allowing the taller man more access.  
His arms slid around his neck and tangled in the fabric of his clothes and tugged with amazing strength pressing their bodies flush against each other. He rocked lazily against Netero's thigh that was pressed firmly in between his legs. His touches became more intense with his hand drifting lower with the tips of his fingers sliding over his stomach down to the top of his waistband and up again. Impatient, he must have decided to take matters into his own hands and Netero was just able to catch his hand by the wrist just before it hooked under his waistband. He fixed Zeno's arm above his head with a chuckle and caught his other hand just in time which made the smaller man glower silently at him as once again he was no match to lightning fast reflexes.  
The chairman tutted as he used one free hand to hold both of Zeno's arms in place. 'You are so very eager, I had wanted to do for so long but I never expected you to be so eager to participate.' he purred re-adjusting himself on top of the smaller man. The movement made him more aware of his own pressing need as he felt the others arousal brush up against it, it made the man below him gasp audibly this time and his wrists strain in his solid grasp.'It must have been a while for you, all alone here.' He carried on, taking in the Zoldyck's disjointed state, his blown pupils and shallow breathing coupled with his helplessness made him look rather tempting. 'I bet that you don't even have time to touch yourself.' His free hand slid up the bunched up tunic again but this time taking a different approach he squeezed and pinched his chest roughly. Zeno moaned in response. 'You are so sensitive here.'  
He watched with glee as the assassin bit his lip, his frown now gone replaced by a look of helpless turmoil. 'Have you never been on the receiving end?' He ground his hips down, hard, he felt his own control slipping as Zeno threw his head back and groaned with his hips involuntarily moving at a constant tempo.'It seems like you are enjoying yourself,' Netero breathed 'I can make you feel so much better, when we are done I'll work you up like this again...'  
'Would you stop talking,' The smaller man gritted out through clenched teeth, his hands flexing into claws above his head. 'and touch me.' This made Netero stop his ministrations, he leaned down again, his face just inches from the Zoldyck's. 'Say that again and I will.'  
'Touch me.' He ordered, his grey eyes held his gaze again for another few second in untold defiance before Netero shifted on him again and it was broken, he licked his lips letting the man below him catch his breath. He decided he had enough fun, and displeasing the man below him... did not sit well in his books, he smiled reaching up to touch his face. 'And stop smiling like that it makes you look like an idio-' Zeno's complaint was cut off again and his breath stolen in another kiss, doing this to him was addictive, he was so responsive his flavour was making his head swim again.  
Netero hummed into his mouth enjoying the slick heat as his hand released his grip on the smaller man's wrists. As soon as he did that through he found their positions flipped with the Zoldyck now on top with his back against the headboard, the clawed hands digging and ripping into his clothes prevented him from moving. He looked through swimming vision into the face of a predator, a dragon grinned back at him with the tips of his claws just touching his bare skin not in a threat but as a sign of power, dominance.  
'You should put those away,' Netero said matter of factly, his eyes not leaving the other's face.  
'I can't, ' Came the reply, sounding far more controlled than the outer appearance suggested 'not when I'm like this.' He sighed and his hands slid off the chairman's chest onto the posh bed covers, looking strangely out of place. 'I thought I told you to do something.' he added. Netero didn't waste time, one of his hands pressed firmly against his arousal with a finger finally hooking behind both the assassin's trousers and underwear pulling them both down just enough for him to wrap his hand around his erection. He stroked him a few times taking advantage of the already leaking precome as he smeared it across the pink head. Zeno hissed at the much desired contact falling forward into the chairman's broad chest, he bit at his neck purring like a pleased cat. His own hand slid up Netero's thigh, stopping to pull him out of he folds of his clothing, hot and heavy in his hand, he sat up and held the both of them, setting a steady rhythm. Netero moaned, the heat and the physical contact was slowly pushing him over the edge. Both of them panted, lips centimetres apart, sharing the small pocket of air between their rutting bodies. Zeno pulled at his collar to connect their lips again lapping at his lower lip with his hand starting to pick up speed. The noises of rustling fabric and kissing filled the room as both men neared completion, both of them leaking steadily now. Netero was the first to come undone letting Zeno swallow his moans as he rode out his orgasm into his hand, making a mess of their clothes.  
He leaned back with his hand still working the other man, through the post orgasmic haze he could feel the clawed hands tightening and digging into his hips, warning him of what was to come he forced himself to concentrate on what he had been eagerly anticipating all night. He took in the open emotions on the his face, the way his eyes closed ,eyebrows furrowed as his breath hitched before spilled Netero's moving hand. His hips twitched as he came, no sound leaving his lips. His eyes opened lazily as he looked at the mess covering them than up at Netero, still pretty out of it.  
The other man looked around for something to clean them up with, not wanting to spoil the moment, he somehow felt that this experience had in some way benefited the Zoldyck more than him. He wiped them off without a complaint, for once the smaller man seemed seated. He didn't say anything but sigh when the chairman kissed him again, when they broke apart he seemed more alert.  
'Bring the bottle' When Netero did not move straight away he scoffed and got up and left the room, mumbling something about ungrateful guests. He watched him go and chuckled to himself, silently plotting his next move. The night was still young.


End file.
